finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack
Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack is a compilation album for two Chocobo games, Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha, both part of the Magic Book series. Tracklist Disc 1 #ODEKA ke Chocobo - Chocobo Series Theme #Win/Place/Show Chocobo - Final Fantasy VII #Chocobo Village - Chocobo's Dungeon #Mt. Gulg - Final Fantasy I #Legend of the Deep Forest - Final Fantasy V #Beneath the Horizon - Final Fantasy III #Mako Reactor - Final Fantasy VII #Prelude - Final Fantasy I #Fiddle de Chocobo - Final Fantasy VII #Move de Chocobo - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #March de Chocobo - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #Retro de Chocobo - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #Battle de Chocobo - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #Victory -Intro- - Final Fantasy I #Victory - Final Fantasy I #Defeat -Intro- - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #Defeat - Original Arrangement of "ODEKA ke Chocobo" #Magical Picture Books - Chocobo Tales #Mage's Melody - Chocobo Racing #Sealed Book - Final Fantasy V #Irma's Troupe - Chocobo Tales #Gysahl Greens - Final Fantasy III #Cry in Sorrow - Final Fantasy IV #Crystal Room - Final Fantasy III #Battle Theme - Final Fantasy I #The Decisive Battle - Final Fantasy VI #Battle at the Big Bridge - Final Fantasy V #Ride On - Final Fantasy VIII Disc 2 #The Witch, The Girl, and The Five Heroes (魔女と少女と五人の勇者) - ODEKA ke Chocobo, Original Arrangement #Ronfaure - Final Fantasy XI #Ru'Lude Gardens - Final Fantasy XI #Mysidia (ミシディア国) - Final Fantasy IV #Battle 2 (バトル2) - Final Fantasy IV #Ukule-le Chocobo (ウクレ・le・チョコボ) - Final Fantasy IX #Electric de Chocobo (エレキ・デ・チョコボ) - Final Fantasy VII #The Wolf that Fell in Love: First Movement (恋に落ちたオオカミ　第一楽章) #The Wolf that Fell in Love: Second Movement (恋に落ちたオオカミ　第二楽章) #The Wolf that Fell in Love: Third Movement (恋に落ちたオオカミ　第三楽章) #The Unforgiven (許されざる者) - Final Fantasy VI #Battle at the Big Bridge (ビッグブリッヂの死闘) - Final Fantasy V #The Lonely Stuffed Toy: First Movement (ひとりぼっちのぬいぐるみ　第一楽章) #The Lonely Stuffed Toy: Second Movement (ひとりぼっちのぬいぐるみ　第二楽章) #The Lonely Stuffed Toy: Third Movement (ひとりぼっちのぬいぐるみ　第三楽章) #Searching for Friends (仲間を求めて) - Final Fantasy VI #Dancing Doll Calcobrena (踊る人形カルコブリーナ) - Final Fantasy IV #Palom and Porom's theme (パロム・ポロムのテーマ) - Final Fantasy IV #Cornelia Castle (コルネリア城) - Final Fantasy I #Dead Music (デッドミュージック) - Final Fantasy I #Close Call! (危機一髪!) - Final Fantasy V #Sky Flying Twins: First Movement (空飛ぶ双子　第一楽章) #Sky Flying Twins: Second Movement (空飛ぶ双子　第二楽章) #Sky Flying Twins: Third Movement (空飛ぶ双子　第三楽章) #The Airship Blackjack (飛空挺ブラックジャック) - Final Fantasy VI #Seymour Battle (シーモアバトル) - Final Fantasy X #The Girl Without a Name: First Movement (なまえのない少女 第一楽章) #The Girl Without a Name: Second Movement (なまえのない少女 第二楽章) #The Girl Without a Name: Third Movement (なまえのない少女 第三楽章) #Tough Battle - Final Fantasy XI #J-E-N-O-V-A - Final Fantasy VII #グラスゴX ~ スグラスゴスZ - Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 #Fina le Chocobo (フィナ・le・チョコボ) - ODEKA ke Chocobo, Original Arrangement Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/10938 VGMdb - Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon Series Original Soundtrack] Category:Soundtracks from the Chocobo series fr:Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Original Soundtrack